


A Little Bit of Summer

by Emerald_Inkspot493



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Inkspot493/pseuds/Emerald_Inkspot493
Summary: Takes place in the epilogue scene from Cars - if you look closely, you can see Strip and Lynda Weathers at the movie being shown in Radiator Springs. I think that's adorable and I love them so I decided to write about it.





	A Little Bit of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally planned for this to be longer, but I started working on another one of the ideas I had outlined, so I wanted to finish this before I lost all motivation on it. Title comes from a line from John Mayer's "Wildfire."
> 
> If you liked this, come check out my tumblr @kentucky-fried-yoink. Thanks for reading!

The sun was setting behind the rolling desert hills, and the first of the neon lights were just beginning to come on. Most of the tourists and locals had already turned in for the night, and the few who were still out and about had begun to turn on their headlights.

Four cars in particular were making their way towards the main street of the town, talking amongst themselves.

“You know, we have a ‘movies in the park’ event planned for tonight, we’d love to have you there.” Sally suggested.

“We don’t have a park. It’s in a field,” Doc pointed out.

“Well, it’s nothing fancy, but we’re showing some family-friendly movies and expecting a pretty good turnout.”

“That sounds like it would be fun - Strip, we should go,” Lynda Weathers turned to her husband. “Do you remember that little drive-in movie theater we used to go to? We haven’t been to anything like that in years.”

Strip considered for a second. “Yeah, we don’t have anywhere to be. Now that I don’t have to be at the track every week, I can take you out more often.”

“Are you coming too?” Lightning asked the other red car beside him.”

“Yeah, probably not, I’ll just leave them to their date.” Junior laughed.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I’d be third-wheeling on both of you couples…but it does sound fun. I’ll think about it.”

 

In little more than an hour, when the sun had fully set and the streaks of color had disappeared from the sky, cars began to gather in the open field where a screen and speakers had been set up.

The Weathers made their way through the crowd to the back of the field, thankful for the darkness as Strip still wore his racing paint.

“Hey, Weathers!” He looked up, hearing someone call his name. Also in full racing paint, the Hudson Hornet approached the Weathers.

“It’s nice to have you out here. You weren’t half bad on that dirt track today. We have to show those kids what real racing is, huh?” He joked.

“Well, you sure don’t need my help in showing them anything, y’know what I mean?” All four race cars currently in the little town had spend the afternoon in friendly competition at the Willys Butte’s short track.

“I haven’t followed racing since the fifties. You ever race on dirt in the cup series?” The older car asked.

“Yessir. Only a few times, though: the last cup series dirt race was in ’70.”

“Ever race at the Raleigh fairgrounds?” Both cars were from the same state, giving them something else to talk about.

Lynda spoke up. “The first race he ever took me to was at that track.”

“Is that right?” Doc smiled. “Good choice.”

Strip looked past Doc, then started to give a warning. “Hey, just so you know, there’s - ”

“Oh my gosh, this is so cool! Can we get a picture with you?” The two Miatas suddenly appeared next to them.

Strip had already put on his tv-ready smile, and Lynda moved closer beside him. Doc followed their lead, remembering fondly what it was like to talk with fans.

Behind them, Junior moved to the other side of Red to avoid the loud teens.

As they were finishing up with the picture, the Sheriff approached them. “Alright, folks, the movie’s starting soon.” As he began to leave, Doc started to follow him back to the front of the outdoor theater. “Nice talking with ya, seven-time,” he said quietly, smiling a little.

The twin Miatas went back to where they were parked as well, just in front of the Weathers. The movie began to play on the large screen and the little speakers spread throughout the field. It was a cute little children’s movie - Toy Car Story, it was called.

Lynda moved closer to Strip, gently nudging her husband’s fender. “It’s so nice to be able to do this. What are we going to do now that you’ve retired?”

Strip looked around for a moment, watching the crowd. There were couples, groups of friends, families with young cars chasing each other around.

“Well, Cal’s going to be moving up to the Cup series soon. I figure he’ll need someone looking out for him.”


End file.
